Talk:Predator Missile
Untitled Controls Perhaps include a bit more about the controls. What it Can and Can't Hit Someone told me that he once hit an AC130 with a predator missile - the page says it's impossible. NOT IMPOSSIBLE! I've knocked a Harrier out with a Predator Missle, but I think it WOULD be impossible to hit an AC130 because it flies too high. (DjuNgleB 17:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC)) You gotta look at how high the AC-130 is. Let the broken one on Afghan be an indication to that. Also note that Predator Missiles launch from relatively low, with the one on Sub Base coming in at a sharp angle. Vardinator 04:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) It'e impossible. The Predator flies way too low and the AC130 way too high. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Cpl.']] [[User_talk:Cpl._Dunn|'Dunn']] 21:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXTAQCYwPt8&annotation_id=annotation_626164&feature=iv Skip to 2:52. Where is your god now? - Mau5killer New section comparing Predator and Sentry Gun It's very opinionated towards the Predator. Ddd44 20:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I've used both extensively, gaining both animated emblems and using them over multiple prestiges and I have to agree with the article. Although the Sentry Gun is capable of multiple kills placed in a well thought through position, it's next to useless on hardcore down the large number of players using cold-blooded. Again, very few areas are one entrance places, making the sentry gun easy to disable. For this reason, although it is often the user would get less kills, it is accurate, assured kill and requires less thought. --The-Dreamcaster 12:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) : Not to mention no airdrop required. --TNT LotLP 13:38, January 5, 2010 (UTC) : I agree with your guys' points, I just wanted to see if anyone thought it was unfairly biased. Based on a sample size of 3 people, I guess it's not. Ddd44 07:51, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Counting towards Killstreaks? Is there something I'm missing with how the Predator contributes to your killstreak? It seems to be pretty hit-and-miss as to whether my Predator kills count towards my next killstreak reward most of the time. Do they only count if you use it in the same life as you earn it or something like that? Or maybe only up to a maximum of 2 or 3 or something? Or perhaps if you're playing a round-based game like S+D or Demolition it has to be the same round? Recent example: I was annoyed earlier as I was playing Demolition, got a Predator, and saved it until the start of the next round, had a 3 or 4 killstreak going at the intermission, killed 4 people with it and got nothing (Killstreaks currently set at Predator/5, Harrier/7 and Pave Low/9) - so I thought I should have got another Predator and a Harrier Strike, but to no avail. What's going on? All killstreaks count towards the next (with the exception of the Attack Helicopter and Pave Low) as long as they are called in within the same life. For example, if you use a predator missile as soon as you get it, and achieve 2 kills with it without getting killed while controlling the missile, you get the harriers. With round based modes like S&D, you can still get the harriers the next round if you save the predator, but you can't die in between. 22:51, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I suggest we proect this. I am suggesting that we proect this page from further edits from unregistered users. They keep vandalizing it. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 20:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 20:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ezio Predatore??? Seriously, who the hell uses that? Sounds more like the A.K.A. given to the thing by a single user. I for one never heard that before. 23:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I hit an AC-130 It was a complete accident but i hit an AC-130 with a predator missile it was really weird it was on sub base and i called in my missile and saw four people on the ground so i pulled the right trigger to make it boost and as soon as i did so i guess an enemy called in an AC-130 because i hit it he didnt even get a chance to fire a shot it was weird though because i didnt even see it but it kind of sucked because i wanted the multi-kill but oh well i guess i did something really rare. Im guessing it was some kind of glitch? Please sign your posts with 4 tildes. Also, no, it's not a glitch, it happens. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 13:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Fired from... The introductory paragraph says "...that is deployed via UAV ('U'nmanned 'A'erial 'V'ehicle)..." UAV's are not large enough to carry the AGM's. They are fired from UAV drones as heard in the single player dialog. 14:41, April 9, 2010 (UTC) MW3 Based on the trailer,it seems as if the Predator drone is not only used for UAV and Predator Missiles,it now seems to have the capability to attack ground targets with its nose mounted gun. That was an A-10. 20:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) To think of it it does look like an A-10,well its up to you if you want to delete this thread.